Presently, in order to optimize network traffic, the individual commands being transmitted must be captured and an attempt to predict the user's action must be made. Unfortunately, often times a single command made by the user can show up across the network as many individual commands. For example, if the user clicks on a folder stored on a file server and deletes that folder, even though the user only executed one command, the network traffic would include a delete command for each file within the folder. Therefore, because of the delete commands for each file, it is difficult to determine that the user was simply deleting a folder. Hence, improvements in the art are needed.